


Broken Blade

by WheresTheFood



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, legend of zelda - Linked Universe
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Gen, Trauma, because it's wild and we know that they boy have complicated issues, because why not, idea came from the LU server so that's why it's tagged for the fandom, just some wild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18548749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheresTheFood/pseuds/WheresTheFood
Summary: No, no, no, NO!Not after all that he had worked for to get the sword from the pedestal. Not after all the memories that still haunted him with every blink of sleep he got. Not after all the pain, the suffering, the hurt… He had gotten the damn sword out of the pedestal. The only proof besides the voice in his head and the fuzzy memories in his mind that he was Hylia’s chosen Champion. That he had the strength to strike down the Calamity. That he had any chance, slim as it was, to save Hyrule, to save Zelda. To save anyone.AKA: First time Wild breaks the Master Sword





	Broken Blade

**Author's Note:**

> From OcarinaOracle's idea over the LU server of Link being obsessed looking for the Master Sword because it's the way he can prove he's the Hero.

 

No, _no, no, NO!_

Link watched in horror how the Master Sword vanished in flecks of light and steel from his hands. The last strike effectively killing the last Moblin but he couldn’t care less about any enemy left. His heart sped up; his mind froze.

_No, no, no, NO!_

Not after all that he had worked for to get the sword from the pedestal. Not after all the memories that still haunted him with every blink of sleep he got. Not after all the pain, the suffering, the hurt… He had gotten the damn sword out of the pedestal. The only proof besides the voice in his head and the fuzzy memories in his mind that he was Hylia’s chosen Champion. That he had the strength to strike down the Calamity. That he had any chance, slim as it was, to save Hyrule, to save Zelda. To save _anyone_.

He fumbled with his Sheikah Slate as panic rose in his throat.

No, no, no, NO!

In a second, he found himself in the Korok Forest, stumbling over the overgrown roots and barely missing stepping over some Koroks that were too distracted to notice him. He reached the pedestal with bated breath that the sword would be there, waiting again for its master to unsheathe it from the stone.

But it wasn’t. It wasn’t. It isn’t. _Where is it?!_

The Lost Woods. Maybe it was hidden in the fog.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ran and quickly found himself shrouded by dark shadows and terrifying trees that seemed to judge every step he took.

A failure. A warrior without a weapon. A kid without any idea of what he was doing.

He looked around frantically, scanning the whole area with eyes that could not see through the thick fog, using Magnesis to see if within the shrubbery the Master Sword waited for his return. Just another trial, just another sick joke of Hylia to test his faith.

No, no, no, NO!

He collapsed on his hands and knees. He couldn’t find it anywhere. He could keep trying. Maybe wrapping to another area? Maybe within Hyrule Castle? Or at one of the Great Fairy Fountains?

Maybe, maybe, maybe…

But he knew. Link knew that he wouldn’t find the Master Sword. It had shattered in his hands. He broke it. The Blade that seals the darkness and he _broke it_! Everyone depended on him. And he failed. Again. He failed because what good was the Hero chosen by the Goddess without the Master Sword.

He failed. He failed. _He failed!_

He pounded his fist onto the wet grass. He didn’t even register when the rain started to pelt on his back but he could feel the chill reaching his bones through his soaked clothes. Or was that just the dread of knowing he let everyone down… again?

_What do you expect from me?_

He cursed Hylia. He cursed himself. He cursed each and every moment that got him here. And most of all, he cursed that he couldn’t even remember most of it.

He pounded hard on the ground, his fist getting bloody until he couldn’t feel the tingle of pain from it. He screamed with all his might to the sky above, his voice roaring as loud as the thunder rumbling over the clouds.

He was tired. He just wanted everything to be over. He thought that everything would be fine as long as he had the Master Sword. Even without his memories. Even without remembering how he learned most of his fighting skills. Even without any friend to accompany him through his journey or wake him up from a terrible nightmare.

He would have been fine, as long as he had the Master Sword… but not anymore.

He was about to collapse. About to let sleep take him right there surrounded by the thick fog and the laughing voices of the lost children of the woods.

Then, a soft light by the corner of his eye made him look back. Right over his shoulder blade, a soft hum resonated through his entire being. And with the light diming, the shape of the oh-so-familiar blue hilt took place on the scabbard strapped to his back.

Link didn’t move. His mind took a second to registered what was happening. His trembling hand slowly reached up to grab the hilt of the sword, flinching upon the slightest touch because he swore it wasn’t real.

It couldn’t be real. He had broken the Master Sword!

He unsheathed the blade and held it right in front of him. Eyes wide and heart beating a mile a minute, his hold on the hilt tightened, his other hand came to grab the steel of the blade until he drew blood from his palm.

It was real. It was here.

The blade shone once again and something- _someone_ whispered to him words he never knew he needed to hear so much.

_Never falter, Hero._

He sobbed until the rain stopped.


End file.
